This invention relates to a beverage container holder and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a beverage container holder for mounting on bicycle handle bars, motor cycle handle bars and various types of vehicles using handle bars.
Heretofore, there have been various types of container carriers, bottle carriers, handle mounting devices and carriers for holding different types of containers. These devices are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,153 to Devlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,810 to Shook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,250 to Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,175 to Wagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,465 to Sinkhorn et al. None of the above mentioned patents specifically describe the unique features and combination of structure of the subject beverage container holder as described herein.